First the World was Dark and Cold
by Simallyher
Summary: It's the beginning of a three part set...that's all I'm saying!M for possible content too mature for certain children.


**Disclaimers: I don't own House or any of it's cast and crew and I don't own the lyrics to the song below, it is Mouth Shut by The Veronicas, a very nice sister group…check them out!**

She knew he was there, but she wouldn't look up. She had her own problems to tend to, so she just let the words of the song vibrate over her.

'**_I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_**

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart  


The only thoughts in her head; were those of her actions to come. She had to end it, she was tearing apart; she was dieing inside and he just couldn't understand that.

_**  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**_

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore   
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid   
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late  


By now she'd forgotten he was there, watching her through the walls. Who would think of making a hospital with glass doors anyway? He foot began tapping, her lips moving but so far no sound escaped them, except for the almost silent intake of breath.

_**  
'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become**_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah   
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone   
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become  


She found her voice, singing roughly along with the lyrics, she blocked herself in. She remembered he was there, never ceasing her movements she opened her eyes to look at him. Something was playing from behind his eyes but she couldn't work it out, not that she wanted to at this point in time.

**_  
I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong_**

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last   
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore'

She closed her eyes as the last bar played, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek as she rose to find her dominator. She would usually try to gently brush past him on her way out, not today; today she was on a mission. Reaching the elevator she barely registered his presence beside her.

"He's on the roof" he said pressing the up button

She nodded, detouring to the staircase, she knew he'd be there waiting. He always seemed to that one step ahead of her. She held her hand on the handle momentarily before steeling over her features and opening the door. There he was, standing by the edge, arms draped around his latest conquest. His new catch would be giggling along with his charming words; she'd swear he was almost as good as Wilson.

She watched in pleasure as his face drained of all color when her presence was noted, "Allison"

"Henry" she smiled a little too happily, "Brooke"

"Allison" the shy girl coward away from Henry

"That's Dr. Cameron" she spoke softly

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a new patient?" Henry began

"Discharged yesterday, I told you that last night" Cameron replied once again softly

"Look Ally…" she stopped him

"Dr. Cameron" she corrected

"Can you at least be angry?" he burst

"Why?" she had baited him

"You just caught me cheating on you, you have to care a little!" he was getting angry at her

"Oh temper Henry" she laughed softly, "I would need to care before this hurt" he eyes steeled over, "We've been over for months, didn't you get the memo?"

She began to walk away, triumph filling her ever feature, "You didn't seem to over me last night" he countered

"I'm sorry did you think you were the only one who could fake it? Oh that's right you don't have to, with you it's over in 5seconds. At least Dr. Chase had more stamina and I was high when I did him" she had shot him down in a ball of flames before he could take a breath.

She opened the door with more zest in her step, going carefully down the stairs she stopped, turned around and pulled out the stopper the orderlies use for a smoking break. Leaving Henry and Brooke locked on the roof.

"Now, now Dr. Cameron, I thought I was the only vengeful doctor here" he spoke from the base of the stairs

"I have my days" she smirked, this time deliberately brushing past him.

He felt her, he could smell her, before she could say no he had pulled her back to him, "Enough vengeance for one day" he whispered tilting her head to face him

"Are you sure that's all this is? You're not a little curious?"

"I'm always curious, doesn't mean I want to be teased, that's my job"

"I learnt from the pro" she snaked out of his grasp, "Catch me if you can" she whispered over her shoulder

She ad barely taken three steps before his arms grasped her lab coat, temporarily faltering her exit, "No so fast" he growled, pulling her towards the empty hallway

She had to leave the break up for the end of the work day, but then again that's when he's always cheating. Besides this could have an up side.

She felt herself being pushed against the wall, "Watch the leg" she whispered softly

He smiled at her, "Always the caring, never the dominating"

His words were met with a fierce kiss, pulling him closer. The deafening crash of his cane met their ears, neither slowing nor stopping their exploration. He slipped her lab coat off her shoulder, "Always hated these" she laughed at his comment, causing more pressure against his lips.

She pulled away slightly, "So I take this is you not liking me?"

He couldn't resist the sultry but innocent look she was giving him, "Why did you date him?"

"To get you jealous" her hands slipped below his shirt, sending shivers of goosebumps across his body, "Did it work?' she giggled dodging his tickling fingers

"If I say yes will you finally stop seeing other men?" he asked suddenly serious

She stopped dad, looking up at him she replied from the depths of her heart, "The only man I've ever seen is you, what makes you doubt that?"

"You slept with Chase" he pointed out

"I was high and on the rebound, I'd just seen how close you and she were getting" she pulled from his grasps

He watched as the pain once again filtered across her face, "What more do you want from me?" she cried softly, "I've stood by and watched you crash, I've seen you fall in-love with her all over again and I've been slashed and battered by you. All I want is to be loved!"

She watched this time as the pain spread across his features, she saw the doubt, and the battle that was brewing from behind his eyes, "What do I want from you?" he asked himself quietly

He had just had a similar conversation with Wilson, he'd divulged a secret then, was he willing to now? "Yes" she walked back into his embrace, "What do you want?"

"Well for starters you to stop walking away" he chuckled, "Secondly, some time, not much, just a few seconds more" she went to hit him, when she saw what he was battling from behind his eyes.

She stood there, the loud banging of her ex-lover and his new conquer forgotten and ignored. What happened next she would re-play in her mind over and over again, because it was not something he did, ever!

"Ok, I have secretly wanted…nah I can't tell you"

"Tell me!" she hit his chest

"Nah, it's embarrassing" this wasn't like him.

"Greg, what's wrong?" she asked looking at him

"Everything, you are the most devious woman I've ever met" he exclaimed, "I was perfectly fine until you came along, absolutely perfect, three maybe six vicoden a day and possibly two bottle of scotch. Now, I'm barely taking any or drinking a thing! I mean Jimmy is over the moon, but me? I'm just crushing under the immensity of my secret need" he paused, thinking of his next few words.

"You are the rebirth of a dieing rose, the sugar on a donut, the sweet melody of a sad song and I…wow, this really is hard to say, I want…I want you to never leave me again, because without you I don't function" he blurted

"I'm not going to be around forever" she whispered

"Well" he coughs nervously, "well, in one, maybe two words you change that" he looked awkward, "Now I've never done this but…willyoumarryme?" he spoke his words rushing together

She went stiff; she couldn't have heard what she thought she had just heard, "Um…I'm sorry I missed that" she was clenching, he knew she heard him.

"Well, just so happens that its come to my attention that I'm completely useless without you, or so Jimmy says at least. So I was just asked if you would think about…marrying this old bastard?" he sighed, gaining up the strength to be rejected

"Yes" she breathed leaning in brushing her lips against his, "I will"

His arms snaked around her body, holding her tight, something wet hit her cheek, she looked up quickly to see a tear rolling down his cheek, "Hey that's my job" she laughed leaning back into his embrace.

**A/N: This is the first of a three part series, hope you enjoy a bit of fluffy drama.**

**Fyre-Anjel**


End file.
